


Нарисуй улыбку

by Arrogant



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrogant/pseuds/Arrogant
Summary: Доктор Флаг уже и не вспомнил бы, когда стал работать на Черную Шляпу. Он просто знал, что этому предшествовало что-то страшное, но он никак не мог это «что-то» вспомнить. Оно напоминало о себе будто приливами: неспешно накатывало на мысли и заставляло грустить. А грустить с Черной Шляпой было очень проблематично. Также проблематично, как и с другими обитателями дома.





	Нарисуй улыбку

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/5567943

Дни сменялись днями, неспешно перетекая в недели, месяцы, а после — в года. Доктор Флаг уже и не вспомнил бы, когда стал работать на Черную Шляпу. Он просто знал, что этому предшествовало что-то страшное, но он никак не мог это «что-то» вспомнить. Оно напоминало о себе будто приливами: неспешно накатывало на мысли и заставляло грустить. А грустить с Черной Шляпой было очень проблематично. Также проблематично, как и с другими обитателями дома.

Сидя за столом в лаборатории, доктор Флаг грустно вздыхал, безучастно пялясь на чертежи новой адской машины, которую должен был изобрести вот уж как несколько дней назад. Неизвестные, будто чужие, осколки забытых ощущений накатывали на чувства, заставляя испытывать тоску, а еще страх. Этот страх был липким и каким-то обволакивающим — совсем не таким, каким он привык его ощущать. Страх давил, прочно въедаясь в мысли и медленно стеснял мозги, заставляя ощущать себя неуютно.

Шипение рядом с ухом заставило Флага вздрогнуть: он так сильно погрузился в свои чувства, что перестал что-либо замечать.

— Дементия! — вскрикнул он, сваливаясь со стула: она же, по-дебильному улыбаясь, привалилась к столу, прикусывая острый язык.

Флаг, что-то невнятно бурча, приподнялся на локтях, а после — сел на полу, беспомощно опуская плечи. Присутствие Дементии дало ему короткую передышку: острые воспоминания отхлынули от него, а потом навалились с удвоенной силой пытаясь утопить.

— У-у-у, что это тут у нас? — С долей ехидства и заинтересованности спросила она, взглядом поедая чертеж, который был развернут на столе.

Флаг же ее не слышал: накатывающие чувства били по мыслям, будто пытаясь что-то сказать или… показать. Перед глазами мелькнула картинка ясного неба. Такого чистого и необъятного. Это было совсем не то ощущение, когда он смотрел на него с земли — небо как будто бы было с ним наравне. Протяни руку и облако пара само наплывет на пальцы, жаля кончики холодной влажностью. Вернули его в реальность белые лепестки, которые падали откуда-то сверху. Они так плавно кружились в воздухе, будто танцуя, что Флаг на секунду загляделся. Несколько из них упало ему на руки, которые безвольно лежали на скрещенных ногах. Что-то черное мелькнуло в белоснежной чистоте.

— Дементия! — заорал он, вскакивая с пола. Это были совсем не лепестки — чертеж. Она разорвала его чертеж, над которым он корпел несколько недель в попытках довести до ума сложную конструкцию.

— Да-да? — весело пролепетала она, прикусывая язык.

Наклонившись, она собрала в горсть порванный клочками чертеж и с силой подбросила их вверх, начиная изворотливо вертеться, чуть ли не ртом ловя кружащуюся бумагу.

— Зачем… зачем ты это сделала?! — в конце фразы его голос сел, превращаясь в надорванный писк. — Черная Шляпа меня убьет!

Его плечи вновь опустились: он был отчасти напуган перспективой быть съеденным, но больше был расстроен из-за того, что его труды пошли насмарку.

— Я думала, что это развеселит тебя! — воодушевленно сказала она, чуть ли не утыкаясь носом в его лицо.

Дементия была чересчур близко, поэтому Флаг отошел в сторону — отчего-то не хотелось терпеть прикосновение этой вертлявой прохвостки. С грустью — совсем не такой, какая была в начале, — он посмотрел на валяющиеся обрывки. Сердце вновь зашлось от щемящей тоски, а липкий страх окутал мысли. Прилив возвращался.

Флаг скорее почувствовал, чем заметил, как к его пакету на голове что-то прикоснулось. Раздраженно отпрянув, он заметил руку и карандаш, который был плотно зажат в пальцах. Он-то было подумал, что Дементия опять захотела стянуть с его головы пакет, чтобы посмотреть на лицо… которого он сам уже не помнил.

— Что?.. — ему не удалось договорить — Дементия закатилась раздражающим и въедливым смехом.

— … какая забавная улыбка получилась, ахаха, — буквально задыхаясь и уже практически валяясь на полу, проблеяла она, держась за живот.

Зеркало, за каким-то чертом приделанное к двери, отразило «улыбку» — это была ломанная линия, которая отчего-то отображала ужасно много горечи и грусти. Что-то щелкнуло у него в мозгу: он вновь увидел небо, а внизу — множество маленьких, совсем крохотных, жилых кварталов. Видение отдалось внутри кислым давлением на уровне сердце. Нестерпимо захотелось побыть одному и привести запутавшиеся мысли в порядок.

Выскользнув за дверь, он решил оставить Дементию одну.

* * *

Слоняясь по дому, Флаг пытался найти желанное уединение, но это было не так просто сделать. В темных и мрачных коридорах было неуютно — картины Черной Шляпы, будто следя, неотрывно смотрели на него, куда бы он ни пошел. Хищные цветы, будто змеи, попытались укусить его за пятки или стреножить, когда он хотел в пустующий зал. Комната Дементии была пуста, он мог бы спрятаться на некоторое время там, но лезть чуть ли не на потолок, чтобы пробраться в ее каморку, было слишком проблематично.

Проникнув в безлюдную столовую, Флаг с облегчением вздохнул. Чувство накатывающей ностальгии вновь опалило грудь — скоро должен был произойти очередной прилив.

Подойдя к окну, Флаг спрятался за черной увесистой шторой, что так неохотно пустила его в свои объятия. Взглянув в грязное окно — Черная Шляпа не утруждал никого уборкой, — и увидел мутный кусок неба, еще одно видение посетило его.

Он увидел крыло самолета, которое разрезало облака, иногда совсем пропадая из виду в бело-серой дымке. Увиденное заставило его испытать животный страх, что плотно засел внутри, являя себя трясущимися руками и холодным потом, так неожиданно выступившим на висках и спине.

Послышавшийся скулеж и трепетание штор заставило Флага испугаться. Плотно вцепившись в подоконник побелевшими пальцами, он ожидал увидеть что-то страшное и ужасное, но это был всего лишь 5.0.5.

Скользнув к Флагу, он своим телом отодвинул тяжелую штору, которая жалобно затрещала где-то наверху. Наивно и в то же время добродушно взглянув на Флага, 5.0.5 состроил огорченную мордочку и тут же потянулся к нему, увлекая в душные объятия.

— Эй, ну не надо, — тихо и вкрадчиво сказал Флаг, хлопая 5.0.5 по пушистому плечу, — отпусти меня.

Наверное, эти слова расстроили мишку, потому что 5.0.5 тут же обиженно взвыл, будто кто-то наступил ему на лапу, и сильнее сжал в своих крепких объятиях. Поистине это было самое сильное объятие: как только 5.0.5 его сжал, воздух мигом покинул легкие, а внутренности жалобно сжались, готовые вот-вот разорваться от дикой обиды.

— Я… — Флаг попытался что-то сказать, но 5.0.5 еще сильнее сжал его в лапах, заставляя ощущать помимо прочего и легкое головокружение, граничащее с обмороком.

— … не могу дышать! — слова были сказаны на последнем издыхании, поэтому были сиплыми и не имели никакой силы.

Флаг уже готов был потерять сознание, когда 5.0.5 мягко отпустил его, нежно придерживая за талию, чтобы не упал. Первый вдох был слишком сильным и жадным. От него даже голова закружилась, а перед глазами все поплыло. Следующий вдох был менее жадным, а еще принес с собой маленькую толику ясности, которой так не хватало в последнее время.  
Мир перестал плыть и кружится ближе к десятому вдоху. Именно тогда же Флаг заметил будто заплаканное лицо 5.0.5. Даже его желтый цветок на голове скорбно опустился, выражая все сочувствие и печаль. Понимая, что слова в этом случае бессильны, он раскинул руки в стороны и уже сам обнял ранимого медвежонка, мягко поглаживая по покатым плечам. 5.0.5 обнял его в ответ, но уже не так, как раньше: он аккуратно сжал Флага в лапах, что-то нежно рыча в ухо. Его обжигающее тепло запустило видение в голове: крыло самолета пылало огнем.

Отскочив от 5.0.5, Флаг налетел на окно, чуть ли не разбивая его собой. Изо рта вырвался задушенный хрип, как будто его все еще душили в объятиях, а он не мог вырваться из стесняющей духоты.

Тяжелые шторы с неохотой выпустили его, в последнее мгновение путая и желая вернуть. Сердце в беспомощности зашлось в груди, создавая угрозу тахикардии.

Удручающий и непонимающий зов 5.0.5 врезался ему в спину.

* * *

Пришел в себя Флаг рядом с комнатой Черной Шляпы. В наваждении он совсем не понимал, куда бежит, поэтому оперевшись о стену, он пытался вернуться к спокойному состоянию. Это было непросто сделать, потому что с начала нужно было привести мысли в порядок, но этого не получалось: все накладывалось друг на друга, поэтому Флаг беспомощно задыхался, как будто находясь в безвоздушном пространстве.

— Что ты здесь ЗАБЫЛ?! — последнее слово было произнесено настолько оглушительно громко, что Флаг невольно свалился на пол и притянул ноги, согнутые в коленях, ближе к груди.

Этот вопль принес ему еще одно воспоминание: лязг сминаемого металла, ошеломляюще громкий хлопок и свист ветра над головой. Фрагменты, принесшие ему приливом, медленно соединились воедино, представляя собой будто рисованные кадры. Они так быстро сменялись друг другом, что невозможно было увидеть неровной склейки. Будто все осколки воспоминаний превратились в один нерушимый фрагмент, который быстро прокручивался в голове, ломая сознание.

Но воспоминание было не полным: чего-то отчаянно не хватало.

Черная Шляпа поднял его за грудки и встряхнул: голова Флага беспомощно мотнулась в сторону, а руки, словно безвольные канаты, ослабли. Чего-то не хватало, он что-то пропустил, вот только что — оставалось тайной.

Перед глазами проносились врезавшиеся в сознания кусочки — они резали его душу, сильно калеча эмоции. Почему они решили явиться сейчас? Почему?

Флаг беспомощно потянулся к Черной Шляпе: медленно, будто гладя и одновременно боясь, прошелся по плечам и легко вцепился в строгую ткань черного пиджака. Он не смотрел на его лицо: опасался увидеть надменный и жесткий оскал, который обещал вместе с собой много страданий. Голова сама собой склонилась и уткнулась в плечо Черной Шляпы — такое жесткое, состоящее из одних острых углов, но такое правильное. Такое настоящее, не то что те воспоминания, которые отдавали флером застаревшего безумия и липкого страха. Тяжелый вздох сорвался с искривленных губ: Дементия оказалась права, когда нарисовала _его_ изломанную улыбку.

Рука Черной Шляпы ощутимо обрушилась на плечо: Флаг испугался, что его уже настигла расплата, но он смог его удивить. Он решительно подтолкнул доктора к себе, давая добро на короткое объятие. Совершенно не нежное и пушистое, как с 5.0.5, оно больше походило на уверенное и властное. Защищенное. В его руках Флаг чувствовал себя защищенным — лишние мысли и воспоминания медленно утекали из головы, оставляя его обессиленное тело.

Черная Шляпа медленно вздохнул — его грудь приподнялась, а потом также медленно опустилась. Флаг неосознанно повторил, ощущая тягучее спокойствие, которое неспешно заполняло его. Руки перестали дрожать, поэтому он медленно отцепился от теплого пиджака и обнял его по-настоящему крепко, пряча скрытое бумажным пакетом лицо в изгибе шеи.

По ощущениям Флага они так простояли недолго. Когда он понял, что окончательно пришел в гармонию с собой и полностью пережил неожиданно накативший прилив, Черная Шляпа оттолкнул его от себя.

— Ты уже сделал луч смерти? — спросил он, намеренно злобно смотря на Флага.

— Эмм… — Флаг на секунду замялся. — Дементия порвала чертеж, а я…

— ЧТО?! — Черная Шляпа заорал, меняя облик: его лицо неестественно удлинилось, а рот, ставший огромным, выпустил из своих недр несколько голов ядовитых змей, которые злобно шипели Флагу в лицо. — Что ж, — вдоволь насладившись испуганным Флагом, произнес Черная Шляпа, — если через два часа луч смерти не будет готов, я выпотрошу тебя и заставлю ЖРАТЬ СВОИ ЖЕ КИШКИ, ТЫ МЕНЯ ПОНЯЛ?!

Флаг смог лишь затравленно кивнуть.

— Вот и славно, — сказал Черная Шляпа, поправляя пиджак. — И да, — проговорил он напоследок, — убери это безобразие со своего… лица.

Черная Шляпа как появился, так и ушел, как будто его вовсе здесь не было. Флаг же медленно побрел в сторону лаборатории, чувствуя небывалое спокойствие и воодушевление, словно не было тех странных воспоминаний и удушающих чувств.

Словно все было нормально.

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/5567943


End file.
